


Dos, Deux, Dois

by Dainonico



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Books, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Second Chances, Strippers & Strip Clubs, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, True Love, Two - Freeform, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: The albino’s life was ruled by the number two, there was something proper about it that Hyoga couldn’t quite deciphered, just that it felt right and as thing should be; like how the dojo he owns has glass-doored walls on two sides that open onto gardens, two fern plants sitting side by side on his balcony window, two toothbrushes that he liked to alternate day by day and two lives that differed from day to night.
Relationships: Hyouga/Mozu (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Dos, Deux, Dois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snyders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyders/gifts).



> This fic is the gift for the raffle winner for which the ship of HyoMoz was selected. Luie I hope you like it, the prompt and the ship were great and so easy to write, I really love the final result. 
> 
> Tysm at everyone that participated <3

Northern lights were dancing in the club, it was an array of blues, acid greens and hot pinks, the beat of the music was touching his body as he felt his chest rising and falling faster, it was once again Friday night and he needed to perform.

He sighed deeply when the spotlight illuminated his body, plenty of different eyes focused on his every movements, gentlemen sited on polished wood chairs in front of tables with a small candle to dim their hungry faces. Hyoga’s music started playing and he pulled his shoulders back and down in a relaxed way, keeping a smooth natural pace as he began walking the catwalk until his hands got a tight grip on the silver pole.

The cheering and the money rain began, he knew his outfits always made the crowd go crazy, it wasn’t much, just an ebony corset just underneath his pink nipples, a black lace thong combined with some dark thigh-highs and shiny stilettos.

Hyoga always tried to bring a bit of mystery to his performance by always wearing a dark face mask that completely covered the bottom part of his face, but that was just for not wanting anyone to know his real self.

The albino’s life was ruled by the number two, there was something proper about it that Hyoga couldn’t quite deciphered, just that it felt right and as thing should be; like how the dojo he owns has glass-doored walls on two sides that open onto gardens, two fern plants sitting side by side on his balcony window, two toothbrushes that he liked to alternate day by day and two lives that differed from day to night.

Hyoga had been working as a stripper on a famous club downtown from dusk to dawn and just when the daylight hits, he’s back to being a modest trainer at his family dojo; the reason for him partaking in this double life was the urgent need of money; the dojo was losing students and he couldn’t continue making ends meet.

Training lessons for perfecting the martial art of sojutsu and being able of wielding the kudayari were unpopular now at days; it wasn’t a common art to practice and its though training required low postures and perfect knowledge on how to handle the weight of the spear, being very physical demanding.

So when times started going bad and as he didn’t want to lose his family dojo, his only logical option was to joined the strip club as a dancer to earn money quickly, but he didn’t expect to become so popular in a short amount of time.

Clients were tossing one hundred bills at the catwalk and the music had just started; Hyoga grabbed the silver pole with his right hand and swirl around it while keeping outside one leg straight, then he turned to face at those annoying men, hooking the pole with his leg and letting his whole body fall backwards.

It was embarrassing, it was annoying, and it was irritating, but he had to do it, there was no other option as he never studied anything else but the ancient art of the sojutsu, he only was glad that his intense training was useful in this humiliating act.

Hyoga was starting to slowly know every one of his regular clients as he always danced two songs every two hours, after his extravagant show ended, he would only be wearing the lace thong as he would choose one lucky guy to give him a lap dance, he never do more, just a slow and steady lap dance, no kissing, no touching, no seeing his face.

Suddenly as he continued twirling and removing the corset that was imprisoning his well worked chest, he noticed a known face on table two and he deeply sighed, that man had two weeks in a row coming to see him, Hyoga only selected him for a lap dance on his second visit and the man felt head over heels for him.

Hyoga wrapped both of his legs around the pole and with a great strength he climbed easily to the top, waiting for the perfect beat to slide down gracefully, the pole gleamed as the music was flowing and he couldn’t avoid the man’s intense stare.

The showed ended and the albino quickly picked up all the bills that were scattered on the catwalk, for him this was the most embarrassing part of the whole act, bending down while hungry men stared at his perfectly rounded ass cheeks, but when he gathered all the money he noticed he had earn more than 10500 yens.

Hyoga chuckled to himself, sure it was an embarrassing job but it sure helped him pay the bills and bring food to the table, and when he finally step off from the stage to let room for the next dancer, the man from table two approached him with an impressive speed.

“Your dance was perfect today.” He said with a wild grin.

Hyoga twitched his mouth but the other guy couldn’t notice it by the facemask. “Thanks.”

“Did you select who will receive your lap dance?”

The albino noticed the crowd of men forming around them, some were gross and wanted to get touchy, others stayed stiffed during the whole ordeal and some like this man, were eagerly eating him with his eyes and savouring every movement.

“Yes.” He mumbled while grabbing the man’s grip and leading him to the champagne room, the best private room in every gentleman’s club, heavy gold curtains, a velvet beige chesterfield sofa with a tufted back, a white fur throw rug beneath their feet and a proudly golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Hyoga sat the man on the chesterfield sofa and he straddle him with both knees on each side of his legs, when their eyes met his heart couldn’t stop skipping a beat as he was one of his best looking clients, a tall muscular man with dark dreadlocks beautifully tied into a low ponytail and two strange facial markings that extended from the top of his dark eyebrows in a curl.

“Just remember my rules.” Hyoga said while taking the remote control and playing a song in the speakers of the room. “Don’t touch me, and my face is off limits.”

“Of course.” The man said as he put his hands behind his back. “I wouldn’t ruin this moment alone with you.”

Hyoga nodded and started his dance, they were facing each other, black orbs vs hazel eyes and the albino began moving his hips in a slow circle motion, brushing his perfect chest against the man’s and supporting himself with his arms on his partner’s knees.

This wasn’t exactly the albino’s dream job, but he was big, strong and didn’t mind in gaining easy money as there weren’t many jobs for a guy with his limited skill set

“I can’t stop looking at you.”

“That’s part of the dance.” Hyoga said as he was trailing his fingers along the man’s chest. “That you enjoy what you’re seeing.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

The albino arched an eyebrow and stood up, turning his back to the dark-haired man and moving his butt up and down. “Then what do you mean?” He was resting his arms on the chair for support as he was arching his back and showing his round melons up in the air.

“That I like you.”

Hyoga chuckled and turned to face him. “Yeah, right.” Even though his client was acting weird he couldn’t stop the dance, so he began moving his hips side to side like tracing an eight figure in the air, touching his chest and trying to enjoy himself for the moment. “It’s a lame cliché to fall in love with a stripper.”

“You have something.” The man continued explaining. “And maybe it doesn’t make sense, but your eyes and your body are to die for.”

“And what do you want? A third lap song?” The albino scoffed while putting his strong hands on the man’s thighs and leaning forward. “You know I only dance for two songs and I’m out of here.”

“I know I may seem obsessed to you.” He was smiling, like a calm gentleman without losing composure. “But I can’t stop thinking about you.” The man removed his arms from behind his back and gripped Hyoga’s right wrist. “Stop dancing.”

“Don’t touch me!” he shouted while taking a few steps back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to make you stop.”

“You wanted this lap dance.”

“I wanted to talk to you in private.”

“Why do I want to talk to you?” Hyoga was getting annoyed by the second, he didn’t understand what was happening.

“I’m obsessed with the things I like.” The man’s black eyes were powerful drilling into Hyoga’s and he couldn’t help but think that he’d never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them. “And I’m obsessed with you, but in a good kind of way.” And then he just gave the albino a smile that seemed so genuinely sweet that he couldn’t stop blushing at the sight of it.

“I don’t understand what you mean or want.”

The man patted his legs, signaling to the dancer to join him on his lap and Hyoga do as told, he couldn’t complain, they were still on lap dance time. “I’ll keep coming day after day and I want this space for the both of us.”

“For what? There are better strippers than me in the club.”

“But I don’t want any other stripper…” The black-haired man held the albino’s hip in a tight grip, causing Hyoga to gasp by the sudden touch. “I want you and I want to know you.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Let me try it then.” He rested his face on Hyoga’s bare chest and the albino didn’t understand why he wasn’t taking him off of him like he did with his other clients. “Give me 20 days, I’ll come here for 20 days in a row and I’ll convinced you to let me get to know you and maybe…” He chuckled to himself. “And maybe you’ll even allowed me one kiss.”

Hyoga sighed, there was again that damn number that he couldn’t get out of his head and of his life. “You’ll pay me each one of those days?” He asked, not wanting to lose his time with a strange but charming man for free.

“Of course.” The client extended his hand waiting for Hyoga to shook it. “8000 yens per visit. Deal?”

“Deal.”

The number 2 is the first prime number but beside that it’s also the number that symbolizes a partnership and a special balance, but sometimes it may also be the symbol of opposition and conflict; Hyoga was just hoping that for him it really meant balance, because that was what he was needing more in his life.

* * *

As the 20th day mark began, Hyoga saw the black-haired man on the usual table number two and it felt different, as he was dancing and swirling around his body, exposing his long legs and his fine chest, every time he glanced at the audience, his hazel set of eyes focused on the black orbs that were looking at every single one of his movements with a special focused attention as if he was the most important thing in the world.

The deal was set and just when he finished his two song performance, he held the hand of the man and walked together into the champagne room; during the first minutes Hyoga turned around and hover his rounded mountains just above the man’s crotch, putting his hands on the arms chair for balance, moving his butt in small circles as if he was painting the client’s lap with his cheeks and just as the song ended, instead of continuing dancing at the beat of the second one, the man sat him on his lap and started talking.

“I want to get to know you…” He whispered and that send tremors to the albino’s spine, his voice sounded so warm and inviting with a pleasant tone, it felt as it was spoken from his chest rather than the head.

Hyoga’s cheeks turned a cute tone of rose pink. “I can’t tell you much about myself, but we can talk about something else.”

“Tell me your name.”

“I can’t.”

“I’ll tell you mine first.” Hyoga didn’t answer and just saw him with hopeful eyes as he was really interested in putting a name to this black-haired man’s face. “I’m Mozu…nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You are not telling me yours?” Mozu asked while wrapping one hand around the albino’s perfect waist, a move Hyoga didn’t care to stop at the moment.

“I told you I can’t.”

“Then just tell me a letter.” The fingertips were playing on his waist’s bare skin, just a blue thong was covering his decency. “I want to know how to call you, even if it’s not your real name.”

Hyoga sighed. “Called me H.”

* * *

The days passed and Hyoga was ashamed of admitting that once he step on the catwalk he eagerly looked for Mozu and as their lovely routine had established, he always saw him smiling at him from the table number two.

The albino’s heart began warming at the sight of the black haired man and as he continued to dance to the beat of the music, he couldn’t stop thinking about the talk he would share with Mozu in the champagne room.

Hyoga was slowly opening his heart and mind, sharing a bit about himself without giving too much hints about his second life, and Mozu did the same, the thing they found they had in common was that both liked to buy used books in old libraries scattered around the city; there was something unique and beautiful about grabbing an old book and smelling it for the first time, like a sweet almond-vanilla aroma; Hyoga loved specially since the old books had a first owner and now after buying them he had the privilege of being the second one.

Life always gives second chances, and the albino was in deer need of one, so while he was finding his own, he would give the books a second chance.

So, each night after Hyoga’s lap dance, they talked about their favorite books, their favorite stores and sometimes even of their favorite foods, it was a vain conversation, but the albino was really looking forward to them.

On the 15th day Hyoga finally admitted to himself that he was falling in love with his strange handsome client as he was in love with how Mozu saw him, as a dancer, as a person, as H.

The albino hadn’t met someone that wanted to listen to his soul so badly, when you can do that with another person it’s like having all the real gold this universe has to offer, and though the gates were always open for Hyoga to leave, he really was hoping that Mozu’s love interest could kept a warm home for his soul to return and to rest in for as long as he needed.

He sighed deeply not knowing what to do, his heart was aching to reveal his complete face to him, to share his real name to him and to be his true self around him, but in reality who could love a stripper? The black glare could be just for mere lust and passion and not of love and care.

Luckily for him, a new anime aired and one of the protagonists was a master in the sacred art of the sojutsu and like a wish came true new students came to Hyoga’s dojo, he now had the opportunity to teach and inspire them; he loved to see those new faces early on the morning and stand at the front to assume authority, the albino had been trained in the basic techniques of subduing a small population and he was extremely happy to see his students were in the mood to listen to every word he said.

He was going to be their guide in the profound understanding of distance and timing with an unprecedented accuracy depending on the different length of the spear they’ll be using.

This was his life.

Getting a second life is one thing.

Making a better life, that’s the trick.

And Hyoga did it; he got his life back.

* * *

On the 20th day he quit, but kindly asked to the owner that his last working day wasn’t announced to the clients as he said he didn’t want to explain anything nor work a double shift in order to pleased them one last time, but in reality it was so Mozu didn’t find out.

When his song started, he poured his heart out on the catwalk, it was his last time to dance as if there’s nobody watching; Hyoga was twirling around the silver pole, bending his body backwards and opening his legs up in the air while holding a tight grip and letting his body fall down gracefully. He danced as he now felt perfectly free, and even though he hated this job and was thankful for finally being able to leave it, deep down it hurt a bit to let everything go, to forget this part of him, this second life.

As soon as his performance ended, he walked down the stage and held Mozu’s hand, taking him for the last time to the champagne room; he immediately sat him on the chesterfield sofa and Hyoga straddle him, grinding up against his cock and gently placing the black-haired man’s hands on his hips.

“It’s the 20th day.” Mozu said, a surprise tone could be heard on his voice as he didn’t expect the albino to let him touch him so easily.

“I know…” Hyoga’s heart was pounding, there was no turning back as he slowly removed the facemask and tossed it on the floor and even though he was only wearing a silver thong, his cheeks were burning in embarrassment for letting Mozu know his face.

Mozu cupped the albino’s face between both of his hands. “I already knew, but now I can confirm how beautiful you really are.”

Before Mozu, Hyoga didn’t even love himself, but now he was the reason why he began to believe in love and that he should give himself another chance in life, to leave the stripper work behind and be who he truly was; it felt as if the universe made someone that if Hyoga met him, he’d know for sure he was unique in all the world.

“I’m so happy to have met you…” He whispered. _“And I’m scared too...”_ he thought.

Mozu smiled and Hyoga took that as an invitation to unite their lips in an eternal kiss, they could feel each other’s rapid beat of their hearts as they taste the sweetness of their lips, Mozu’s right hand moved from the dancer’s hip to curled into silvery hair strands and slowly the close-mouthed kiss became something else, something intense and something magical.

The albino shyly parted his lips and a curious tongue delved inside, savouring each corner of Hyoga’s mouth; their breaths mingled, Mozu’s teeth grazing his lower pink lip, making the albino shiver with every touch.

It wasn’t Hyoga’s first kiss, but surely it was the first kiss that mattered; the first kiss with someone who mattered. He’d never wanted any form of eternity until now.

They broke the kiss for a small instance, lips still brushing against each other and hazel eyes lost into the deep of the black abyss. “Don’t go.” Mozu said, caressing the albino’s puffy cheek.

Hyoga leaned into the touch as it was something he needed for the unusual feeling that was making his heart ache; he had fallen to the black-haired man’s charm. “I won’t go.” He answered. “Make me yours…” He whispered.

Mozu smiled and with that the albino felt as if invisible hands were wrapping around him just to make him feel safe, and when their eyes locked again into each other, Hyoga saw galaxies instead of just dark pupils; it was perfect, it was love.

Their lips met once more in an infinite number of kisses and with their mouths gently pressed together they could say more than with words; Mozu kept kissing him deeply and there even existed a moment where they didn’t know who was breathing for who, but they didn’t care as their mouths and tongues tasted like sweet bubbling champagne.

Hyoga didn’t know how long that night lasted, but the moment when he left, he started missing him already.

* * *

Half a year passed since that perfect night, he never told Mozu his full name nor he said that he wasn’t coming back, he just disappeared as he wanted to leave behind every trace of his second life.

The dojo was doing great, he even had to hire another teacher as the classes began to get swamped with different new students and even though he enjoyed his work, by the time the night came Hyoga always felt terribly lonely, with only the kisses and caresses of Mozu as a distant and painful memory.

There were times when he thought he made a huge mistake by disappearing the way he did, but he couldn’t turn back time.

Then one Sunday afternoon he walked into one of his favorites old bookstores, he was letting himself lose into the sweet aroma of almond-vanilla that the place had gently swirling around, when something or someone caught the attention of his hazel eyes; Hyoga’s heart began beating like crazy as he spotted some dark dreadlocks tied into a low ponytail, it couldn’t be as it was merely impossible for them to stumble into each other.

Hyoga ran, afraid that the man would disappear before his eyes, he touched his shoulder and shouted. “Mozu!”

The black-haired man turned around and his black orbs opened wide by the sudden surprise, he didn’t expected to see him again, and as words were missing he could only smile, and it was a smile so genuinely sweet with huge drops of hope that an unexpected warmth rushed through Hyoga’s body and he didn’t care as he embraced Mozu and brushed their lips together.

Mozu immediately accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around the albino’s waist, his mouth moved passionately over his, urging his pink lips apart; it was a kiss capable of shaking every star in the sky, demanding, lustful, but full of love.

When they pulled apart seeking for a slight of air, the albino said. “I’m sorry for disappearing like that.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Mozu softly kissed the back of his hand. “It hurt me, but the wheels of fortune made us meet once again.” His black orbs were fixated on the shiny hazels. “In different circumstances and different time.”

“It’s a second chance.” The albino said.

Mozu whispered. “I’ll love to continue knowing you, the real you.”

Hyoga was smiling, the top row of his teeth was showing and there was a faint curve to the lips. “My name’s Hyoga.”

“Nice to meet you, Hyoga.”

“Nice to meet you Mozu.”

And with that, they continued kissing, inside an old bookstore, where books got a second opportunity in life as they were getting a second opportunity in their newly found love.

The number 2 is a symbol of partnership and balance, and finally Hyoga had really found that in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


End file.
